Yoshi's Cosmic Blast
by breath20k
Summary: The circus is in town and Yoshi is ready for an explosive performance. Read on and blast off with the green dino!


**Yoshi's Cosmic Blast  
**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Mushroom Stadium in Toad Town where a huge circus is taking place with cheering Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Toads and Lumas. Rosalina smiled at the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom's Superstar Circus! I'm your ringmaster Rosalina and it's an honor to be here. We have a jam-packed show for you today with amazing acts and a few surprises! So without further ado, let the show... _**BEGIN!**_ "

With that, the show began with the first act.

Yoshi is in the audience, watching every act. He smiled to himself and said, "Wow! This is the best show ever and I'm enjoying every single moment of it."

After an afternoon of performances, Rosalina said, "Well, we have seen every single performance in today's show but now, it's now time for our final act and do that, I'm going to need a volunteer."

Just then, the spotlight is dancing all over the stadium as Rosalina is picking a volunteer. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments, Rosalina smiled and said, "How about that green dinosaur in the front!"

The spotlight shone on Yoshi as the crowd cheered for him. Then he came out of the audience and entered the ring with a smile. Rosalina looked at him and said, "Well Yoshi, it looks like you're ready for the show's grand finale!"

"That's right, Rosalina," Yoshi replied with a smile, "I'm so glad you chose me as the volunteer and now, I'm ready to participate in the final act. So, what are you going to do with me?"

"You'll be having a blast because the final act of the show is the human cannonball and you're in it!"

"Wow! I love a cannon ride! Let's do it, Rosalina!"

"Great! Bring in the Cosmic Cannon!"

Just then, a huge cannon came in as the crowd cheered. It is light blue with Power Stars surrounding it and at the end is a fuse, which is used to fire the cannon and send Yoshi flying in the air once the countdown reaches zero.

Rosalina looked at it and said, "There it is, Yoshi. The Cosmic Cannon is all set and ready to go so, are you up for an explosive performance?"

"It would be my pleasure, Rosalina," Yoshi replied with a thumbs up, "Let's blast off!"

"Very good! Yoshi, please enter the Cosmic Cannon!"

With that, Yoshi entered the cannon as Rosalina floated over to the cannon's fuse. She said, "Now it's time to fire the cannon and before we do that, I have a surprise for you. Because this is a very special show, we're going to do a 20-second countdown!"

The audience liked Rosalina's idea as they cheered. Then Rosalina said, "That's right, folks. This fuse is a little longer than before and the moment I light the fuse, the countdown will begin. So, are you ready for the grand finale?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a cheer.

"Then here we go! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the drum roll began as Rosalina took out her wand. After that, she waved her wand to cast a fire spell on the fuse and then, it started to burn as the flame touched it. The crowd saw the burning fuse and began counting down from twenty.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven..."

Yoshi is waiting patiently inside as the fuse reached the halfway mark. Just ten more seconds until the cannon goes off.

The crowd is ready to see him flying as the second half of the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

After twenty seconds of waiting, the fuse has officially reached the cannon. Everyone in the stadium held their breath, waited for the final word and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Yoshi flying out of the stadium. Rosalina saw it all and said, "There he goes, ladies and gentlemen!"

The entire stadium cheered for Yoshi as he disappeared into the stars with a twinkle.

Yoshi is enjoying his cannon ride as he flew higher and higher until he came to outer space. Yoshi smiled at the sights and said, "This is awesome! I can see some friendly Lumas floating by. Well then, let's go home and finish this performance!"

With that, Yoshi flew down to Earth as he did his flutter jumps.

When Yoshi came back to the stadium. he landed on target perfectly. The entire stadium cheered for him as confetti fell on him. Rosalina smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Yoshi, the Human cannonball!"

Yoshi smiled to the crowd as he took a bow. What a great performance for Yoshi.


End file.
